


My Greatest Creation (Is a Mask Never Removed)

by HulkeyesBitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HulkeyesBitch/pseuds/HulkeyesBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is, and always will be, my greatest creation... is you." said Howard.</p>
<p>"What do you remember about your father?" Tony turned to Fury. "He was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn't even tell me that he liked me, so it's a bit hard for me to digest that he said the whole future is riding on me thing, you're talking about a man who's happiest day of his life was shipping me off to boarding school. " </p>
<p>"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" said Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Greatest Creation (Is a Mask Never Removed)

        Tony remembers the silence, being left alone because they were too busy to care. They never touched him, never held him. Howard never said it… but then again, he never had too…

 

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

 

~ Genius ~

He was smart, but he was useless

Trying wasn’t good enough

He’d never amount to anything

He’d prove them wrong 

 

~ Billionaire ~

Mistakes made you weak

Emotions caused mistakes

Emotion makes people weak

He refused to be weak

 

~ Playboy ~

He never noticed the legs or the breasts

He loved muscles and a deep voice

It was unnatural to love a man

He became a playboy

 

~ Philanthropist ~

He was insulted if wrong, he was beaten if right

He wasn’t allowed to speak unless told

His opinions didn’t matter

He’d tell them what they wanted to hear


End file.
